


Inexperienced

by Hotgitay



Category: To Sir With Love (1967)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:04:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Mark bonds with Gillian





	Inexperienced

“It’s utterly terrifying being new here and all”Gillian said to her new colleague 

Mark agreed “Those kids can drive you mad”

“Tell me about it”Gillian groaned 

“You say something and they just ignore you”Mark sighed 

“We have to work our way up through the mud”Gillian said 

The other teachers at the school has paired Mark with Gillian whom was also a new teacher 

Both had one thing in common being completely inexperienced when it came to the realm of educating 

“You’re in my corner at least”Mark said to her

“We’re both outsiders here Mark”Gillian stares at him


End file.
